Development
by Me2coolNjunk
Summary: The women of Soul Society are at it again and this time they target Hitsugaya. Will Matsumoto go along with their plans to investigate her captain's...physical development? Read, review, and enjoy.
1. The Meeting

_**I don't own Bleach or it's characters.**_ **_And I don't want to take any credit from the one who actualy created the anime we've all grown to love. _**

**_Please enjoy the story and review. Good or bad I wanna hear it. _**

****

It was just another normal day at the ShinigamiWoman Association:

"We need something new. Something that's fun. Something that'll break the law!" Everyone got quiet. "…Ok, maybe not that serious, but still…"

It was just another normal day in the ShinigamiWoman Association, and just another normal conversation brought up by the clubs captain. Yachiru was in a rather energetic mood and was itching to dig up some dirt on somebody just to have some fun. They had all decided to pick on the captains, but since no one wanted to sacrifice their captain's dignity for a little fun their options were a little limited. Masumoto was, however, absent from this meeting due to her captain forcing her to run errands for her in the real world. And so the new target was little Hitsugaya!

"We shouldn't bother him." Nemu said nonchalantly. "Mayuri-sama says he is an uninteresting specimen. He has not even matured fully yet." As usual no one but Isane paid any attention to her. This statement got her thinking. _Just how developed is the young captain? _

"I wonder if he's sexually active…" Isane said more to herself, but everyone in the room heard her. (They pay her more attention than Nemu.)

"What's sexually active?" Yachiru asked innocently. "Is it a ride or something? Or maybe a bubble gum?"

Soi Fong just looked at her. "It's nothing you need to worry yourself with right now." She said to the girl. "Why don't you go see if Ukitake has any candy-" She barely finished speaking when the youth took off in the direction of the 13th division.

"I'm curious now. Lets research this topic…" There was a certain twinkle in Kiyone's eyes as she said this. But no one noticed because they all had a slight twinkle in their eye…

"Just how developed is the 10th captain? There's only one person who can find out." Said Isane.

"Masumoto."


	2. The Trick

_**The characters…not mine. Not that I don't wish they were, but that's just the way it is. They belong to the creators of Bleach.**_

_**Enjoy! This is the 2**__**nd**__** chapter. I'm not sure how many there are going to be. This whole thing is basically a daydream I had in school once. As always read, review, enjoy!**_

Masumoto was just returning to Soul Society. She was headed straight back to her office to inform her captain that she was back. Kiyone, however, had other plans. BAM!!!

There was a variety of girlish screams as the two girls ran headlong into each other.

"Kiyone!" Masumoto yelled, dusting off her new dress she'd bout in the real world. "Watch were your going!...Are you ok?" Kiyone looked as though she was about to cry (all acting, of course!)

"Oh, Masumoto I just don't know what to do!" She wailed dramatically. "The ShinigamiWoman Association is getting boring so they decided to research some stuff." Here she made a face as though she disagreed with the plans entirely.

"What kind of _stuff_?" Masumoto asked (by the way she knows Kiyone is lying.)

"They were wondering…I'm totally in it against my own will-"

"Just spill it!!!"

"Well, they were wondering how developed your captain is."

"…What?" Masumoto just stared at Kiyone for a while until her words sunk in. "Oh, you wanna know how developed he is! Well I thought that'd be obvious! He's the smartest, and the youngest captain in all or Soul Society-"

Kiyone sighed. "No, Masumoto I mean they want to know how _**developed**_ he is." Masumoto pulled a face as she understood what Kiyone was talking about. Who in their right mind would even care about something like-

At that moment she realized that not even she knew the answer to that question.

"So did they find out?" Masumoto asked after a short pause. Kiyone just shook her head.

"They want me to…um…examine him to see if-"

"You do that and he'll kill you!" Masumoto said. Then she had a thought. "I could find out for the Association, if you want?" She suggested. Kiyone nodded, secretly congratulating herself on a plan well accomplished.

"That'll be a huge help Masumoto thanks!" And she left; headed for the 13th division where the other members of the ShinigamiWoman Association were awaiting to hear the results of her plan. "See ya around. And good luck!" She called back over shoulder before shunpoing away.

Masumoto went to her captain's office and, for once in his entire career, he wasn't there. This was only a plus for her, because this meant that she now had more time to plan.

_I'll begin tomorrow._ She thought to herself. _This is going to be fun._


	3. Just lazy

Hitsugaya was in no mood to deal with his vice captain, so he took it upon himself to leave so he wouldn't have to hear her excuses why she was late. Masumoto is a good vice captain when she wants to be, but lately it's been one mistake after another that usually leads to more work for him. That's part of the reason he sent her to the real world. He didn't expect her to finish her assignment so quickly.

Hitsugaya moved to better position himself on the bench he was laying on. He'd gone to the one place he knew Masumoto wouldn't look for him. He went to the Captain's Lounge. Since the day he became a captain Hitsugaya has hated the Captain's Lounge. It went against everything he knew and loved. This was a place to be _**lazy**_! And Hitsugaya despised laziness. However, today he found himself with an incredible desire to escape the mounds of paperwork in his office to just sit around. To just this once act how he looks and forget about responsibility. To just…just be lazy.

He sighed and rolled onto his back, looking up at the sealing. Eyes slowly closing he had one last prayer in his heart:

"Please don't let Masumoto find me here."

Meanwhile, said female was wondering if her captain was planning to come to work at all.

"Where is he?" She thought as she turned a corridor. She was following his spirit force. Why he tries to hide it is beyond her. His spirit force is way too huge to even think about hiding it. And even if he did, she had a "nurturing female instinct" that told her exactly where her little captain was hiding. "Now where is he now" She thought. "Not in his room, not in the dinning area, not in th-"

She stopped mid thought after feeling that her captain's spirit force seemed to be flowing out from under the door of the Captain's Lounge. She opened the door, after checking that no one was around. She'd be in big trouble if she was found there!

"Captain?" Masumoto quietly entered the room, and quickly slapped her hands to her mouth to suppress a scream of delight. _Hitsugaya looks so __**adorable**_ She thought. He was sleeping on his back, mouth open, and one arm and leg hanging off the bench. She took a moment to calm herself and reframe from hugging him. Then she realized how lucky she was. There he is…sleeping…exposed to…observe.

A grin appeared on her face as she went outside and called the ShinigamiWoman Association members. All except Yachiru, of course. She's much too young for this experiment.


	4. The pendent

_**Characters belong to the anime creators of Bleach, not me! Please stop calling me! (Just joking.)**_

_**Any way, enjoy the chapter. I think I'm spiraling downward with this one. Oh well, I'll be starting a new story soon. It'll be an adventure! **_

_**Ok I'm done. Read, review, and of course, enjoy!**_

Masumoto cautiously approached Captain Hitsugaya, the others were right behind her. After assuring them that he was sound asleep and wouldn't wake for a while, Masumoto reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bottle of clear blue liquid.

"This is the answer to all our questions." Masumoto said reassuringly to the group. "This will encourage our little captain to show us exactly what we want to see."

"Um, Masumoto-san?" Said Nanao. "Just what is that? And how will it help show whether or not Hitsugaya is-"

"This is Viagra in liquid form." Said Masumoto, as though this bit of knowledge was obvious. "And this is much more powerful than the pill!" She gave a second to let her words sink in. "Ok, here's the plan. Though this stuff is really powerful, if he's not…you know…sexually adapt then it wont work."

"Masumoto-san?" Soi Fong said slowly. "Where did you get Viagra in Soul Society?" Everyone's eyes were immediately directed to Masumoto. She just shrugged.

"Well while I was in the real world I picked it up." She said as though she were talking about grocery shopping. "Some of the boys you date here just don't always have their act together. If you know what I mean." She threw her arms out to her sides, pointing to her body. "No matter how nice the 'Stage' is set up." Everyone laughed.

"Ok, just do it before he wakes up and kills us all!" Said a panicked Nanao. Without another word Masumoto uncorked the bottle and spilled the entire bottle of Viagra into Hitsugaya's open mouth. He choked and twitched.

"RUN!" Everyone shunpoed to safety.

"What the hell?" Said a confused Hitsugaya. "Who was that?!! Where did you go?! What the hell is this awful taste?" He looked around wondering who had just shunpoed out of the lounge leaving him with some awful tasting…something in his mouth.

Since he didn't see the culprits, and he couldn't find anyone, he had no choice but to count his losses and return to his office. There was a lot of work to be done, and the captain can't just be laying around all day.

Masumoto let out a sigh. _Good, he didn't see us. _She thought. _I was sure we'd be found for sure. _

"Masumoto-san." The others were now staring at her with big eyes. Isane approached her looking horrified. "What is going to happen now?" She asked. Masumoto thought about it for a moment and concluded:

"Well, now I do my part." She said. "I'm going to mess with his head a little to make sure the medicine works as expected…that is…if it _can_. I'd better get to the office; the captain won't be too happy about me being late." And with that last comment she left, headed towards the 10th division.

Hitsugaya was looking at a stack of papers when she arrived in the office.

"You're late Masumoto." He said without looking at her.

"Sorry captain. I ran into Captain Ukitake on my way here and he-"

"Never mind. Just help me with these." He said handing her a stack of documents. She didn't know he'd just seen Ukitake on his way to the office. Ukitake was sick and heading to the 4th division when he saw him.

Masumoto took the documents and tossed them carelessly on her desk. Then she turned to her captain.

"Hey captain?"

"What do you want Masumoto?" He said not looking up from his work. _She always wants to talk to me when I'm trying to concentrate. _He thought.

"Do you like my necklace?" She said, innocently tossing her chest out to show the thin chain that was wedged between her breasts.

"What neckle- Oh, yea it's nice." He answered after remembering that there was in fact a necklace there. "Now enough chatting and lets get some work done." They worked for a few more minutes in silence. Until-

"Captain?"

"What now, Masumoto?"

"Do you like the pendent I bought…for my necklace?" This time she sounded a little more seductive than the last. He looked at her. The necklace looked the same. Well, kind of. The thin chain looped around itself at her neck and trailed down the center of her cleavage, just as it always had. The pendent had to be-

"Masumoto!" He yelled angrily. "How the hell am I supposed to even see the pendent when you've got it hidden like that?!" She looked down, shocked.

"Oh, I guess I didn't realize…hey captain can you pull it out for me?...captain?...Are you ok?"

"I, uh…no, I most certainly am NOT touching any part of…uh, you!" He wasn't at all surprised that Masumoto made such a request; it was in her nature, but for some reason he felt extremely tempted to do it. She made him feel…weird, and he didn't like it at all!

"Masumoto, I don't feel well." He said getting to his feet. "Take over for a while. I'm going for a-" As he walked by the sofa she was sitting on, Masumoto had pulled him down on the seat next to her and brought her face very close to his.

"Masumoto?!! What are you doing?!!" Masumoto moved back a little and placed her hands in her lap.

"I can't take it out on my own, captain!" She said distress-like. "Why won't you help me?" She pouted her lips out and, with practiced excellence, made her eyes water. That's all it took. Hitsugaya was as cold hearted as cold hearted can get, but he could never resist a girl in tears. One tear drop and a girl can get him to kill his best friend.

"Well…I…um…" He didn't want to tell her no, but he didn't want to…touch her either. He believes a captain and a vice captain should never be too intimate with one another; their relationship should be strictly professional. And he respects Masumoto a lot. He couldn't take it any more he had to get out of there-

He jumped up and ran, red faced out of the office claiming to have to use the bathroom. Masumoto just laughed.

At the next ShinigamiWoman Association meeting Masumoto had her answer:

"So what did you find?" Asked Nanao. Masumoto was about to tell them when something occurred to her. They were going to take this knowledge and publish it to the entire Soul Society! How could she embarrass her captain like that? What would that say about her loyalty to her division? What kind of lowlife scum would sell their friend for a good story? However, what kind of friend would turn on their promise and leave them in the dirt?

What should she do?


	5. The Final Verdict

_**These characters belong to the creators of Bleach. Me no creato Bleacho! Gracias! **_

_**This is the last chapter, so go nuts and read it slowly. Savor every delicious noun and pronoun. You are always welcome to read, review, and with an open mind enjoy!**_

Matsumoto just stood there staring at Nanao, at a loss for what to do. And then she decided.

"Why should I tell you?" She said. "Just what's in it for me?" They all glared at her. 

"Matsumoto! You promised you'd help!" Yelled Kiyone. "What are we supposed to put in our new article? We were planning to use this!" Everyone nodded in agreement. 

"W-well, that's not my problem!" She said stubbornly. "You never told me what you were planning to do with the information and so I can't be responsible for something I didn't know about!" She crossed her arms and pouted to add affect. 

"Fine we'll just have to go around you and find out ourselves!" Said Soi Fong. "It shouldn't be too hard for me, I'm a Captain. I see him all the time at the Captain's Meetings." 

"So you're going to find out for us?" Asked Kiyone hopefully. "I mean you're not going to back out like Masumoto, are you?" Soi Fong glared at her.

"Of course not!" She answered, agitated that someone even thought she; a Captain, could possibly fail. "I'll find out _that_ and much more!" She said, and she turned and shunpoed away. 

"I hope she doesn't get caught." Said Masumoto. "I think he knows what we're up to."

"What!" Said Isane. "You didn't tell him did you!" Everyone looked at Matsumoto.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything!" She gave them a defiant stare before walking back towards her office. 

"You'd better not mess this up this time Matsumoto!" Nanao yelled after her. 

Meanwhile, Soi Fong was right outside the 10th squad building plotting. She decided to find a way inside and pour some more of Matsumoto's Viagra in his tea. He'd never know it was her, and this time she'll make sure to find what she came for. 

Hitsugaya was filing papers when Soi Fong knocked at the door. 

"Come in." Soi Fong walked into his office and closed the door behind her. 

"Greetings Captain Hitsugaya." She said professionally. "I'm here on orders from the Captain Commander Yamamoto Genryuusai. He requests a word with you immediately." 

"I'll leave right away, thank you." He got up and left the office. Soi Fong took a moment for a quick victory dance before walking over to his desk. There sat his tea in its usual spot, untouched. She took the small bottle out of her pocket and poured its contents into the tea cup. The once half empty cup (or half full) was now filled to the brim. _That should do it._ She thought. And with that she shunpoed just outside his window to watch the cup. She had to be sure he got the tea. It didn't take long for Hitsugaya to return. He came walking back into the office about three minutes after Soi Fong shunpoed out. Close call!

"Silly girls and their stupid pranks!" He mumbled to himself. "He was asleep! How could he have requested my presence and fallen asleep?" Agitated he sat at his desk and prepared to finish his paperwork. _Masumoto was missing again, big surprise!_ He thought. _She always goes missing whenever paperwork is due._ He really didn't want to do paperwork and so to stall just a little longer he took a sip from his cup. _Jackpot!_ Thought Soi Fong excitedly. Mission accomplished she shunpoed to the Captain's Meeting Area; they had a meeting soon. 

Hitsugaya, however remained there drinking his, slightly sweeter, tea. It's Masumoto's job to remind him of his appointments and meetings. And right on cu there she was. She waddled in the door half drunk and mumbled something he didn't understand. 

"Mbbtthhhkkklll…" She said. Hitsugaya stared. She was moving around a lot! She looked as though she might-

She fell forward and would have hit her face on the table had Hitsugaya not dove off his desk after her. He caught her and placed her gently on the couch. 

"What am I going to do with you!" He said, all out of breath because she was a lot heavier and bigger than he is. "First you come in here late and then you pass out in my office! What's next?" She opened her eyes and pinched his cheeks. 

"Awww, don't be mad wittle guy." She said, as though talking to a baby. Then she suddenly stood up, picking him up in one swift movement. "You're in trouble! I'll protect you! I'll-"

"Um, Masumoto?" He said calmly. She looked down at him.

"Yes?"

"PUT ME DOWN!" He screamed. That was a mistake, because at that exact moment he felt extremely dizzy, and since he yelled she panicked and just dropped him. He fell on the floor and quickly got to his feet. 

"Sowwy little guy…hic…I didn't mean to give you a boo boo…hic…" She wobbled, and then bent down and kissed his forehead. His entire face went red. 

"…Masumoto, w-what are you doing!" She didn't stop at kissing his forehead. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hissed his face, his neck and just about anything from fingers to lips that was exposed. 

"Little guy, you…hic…got boo boos everywhere!" 

"No…he he…wait Masumoto…ha ha…S-stop that! You can't just go…he ha…kissing me like that! I'm your superior!" She was tickling him! She had busied her hands by rubbing his sides and chest. He laughed and laughed. 

"Aww, your…hiccup!..._ticklish _little guy!" 

"STOP CALLING ME LITTLE! Ha he ha ha! And stop tickling me!" She was rubbing her hands all over him! He wasn't sure just what she wanted from him, but he felt as though he was about to explode if she didn't stop.

"Don't you wanna kiss me, little guy? Well do you?" She looked directly into his eyes, all traces of alcohol gone from her gaze. And he stared back, laughter still visible in his tear filled eyes. And she saw her answer again. SO she did what any woman would do, when staring at those handsome green eyes filled with fun, love, and curiosity… 

The next day.

"Why wasn't he at the Captain's meeting, Masumoto!" Asked a very angry Soi Fong. "You know he could have gotten into a lot of trouble if h-"

"Oh, shut it." Everyone in the vicinity ran for cover. No one had ever told Captain Soi Fong to _shut it_ and lived. Soi Fong, however, just shrugged. She didn't care anymore what happened with the little Captain; she had a mountain of paperwork in her office to deal with. 

"I'll let that one go for now. Just watch your step Vice Captain! I am still your superior!" She walked on to her office. 

Masumoto breathed a sigh of relief. _What the heck was I thinking? Must have let the fun of last night get to my head._ She continued on until-

"Um, Masumoto-san?" It was Kiyone. 

"Hey, what's up?" She replied with a dazzling smile. 

"Well the paper is already out, and so we don't need your story anymore…but I…well I was…um…"

"Just spit it out." Said Masumoto dramatically. 

"I was wondering what you found…you know about how _developed _he is?" She looked up hopefully. Masumoto just smiled. 

"I'll never betray my Captain's trust by embarrassing him. If I tell you, no matter what the out come I don't think he'd want anyone to know anyway." And she left leaving Kiyone glaring after her. Masumoto as actually on time to work for once, and when she entered the office the Captain pounced on her. 

"Ow! What the- Captain? Oh, do you want to play some more?" He pined her to the floor; he weighed a lot when he wanted to. 

"You didn't tell anyone did you?" He said, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Cause I swear I'll-"

"You'll what!" There was a pause.

"I'll take away your snacks!" He smiled to show he meant it.

"Don't worry I would never tell." She reassured him. "No one would ever believe what happened yesterday-"

"It's completely natural!" He said defensively. "Besides, you were tickling me and kissing me…I'm sure lots of people giggle when you blow on their belly." He sat up, blushing from ear to ear and returned to his desk. He didn't resurface until late at night to go home. 

Masumoto laughed to herself. She just loves her Captain! Who would have thought the little boy genius was so innocent? 

_**Sorry guys, he's just a little boy. Be honest how many of you thought something sexual happened? Ha! Got ya!**_


End file.
